For the Love of a Motorcycle
by bshflbabe
Summary: After the death of her father, Bella avoids anything that has to do with motorcycles. It's up to Edward who's a motorcycle racer to help her find her love for them again. There will be yummy lemons in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer day, when Alice walked into the apartment she shared with her older sister Bella, and decided that Bella needed to get on with her life after being dumped by her boyfriend of two years.

"Bella, you have to get out of the apartment! You've been cooped up in here for the last two weeks. You need to go on with your life! Mike is not worth all this trouble." Alice replied, placing her hands on her hips as she glared at her sister who was lying on the couch watching TV.

"I can't help it! I really love him. I know he's going to call and beg me to come back!" Bella replied.

Shaking her head, Alice smiled sadly at her sister. She knew the truth. Mike was never going to call her older sister and beg her to take him back. He was shacked up with some Hoochie mama, fucking her slutty brains out. Mike had been a real pig and Alice had been able to see that right away. She couldn't prove it, but she was sure that he had cheated on her sister with other women when they were together and he had always treated Bella like dirt. Alice was fed up with her sister wanting this loser back when there were plenty of great guys, one she had in mind in particular, that would be better for her.

Firmly Alice said, "Bella, he's not going to call, and you know it. He's a rotten bastard that doesn't deserve you. Forget him. Why don't you come with me tonight and meet Jasper? I know he's been dying to meet you ever since you've moved to Forks two weeks ago."

"No." Bella replied firmly, while frowning at her sister.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Besides, his younger brother's going to come too. We can double date." Alice coaxed.

"Forget it! Despite the fact that I'm happy you found a guy who loves you very much and you and Jasper have been dating for the last three months, you know what my feelings are for guys who ride motorcycles." Bella said, sternly.

Sadly, Alice did know, all too well. It haunted her dreams as much as it haunted Bella's. Unfortunately, they were alone, their mother had died when both of them were very young and since the fateful night of the horrendous motorcycle accident, their wonderful father had been taken away from them too.

Alice sighed and wondered with amazement how she could have ever fallen for a guy that raced motorcycles. Maybe it was because he of reminded her of their father. Their father used to race and he always took Alice and Bella with him. However, it wasn't a race that killed their father; it was an everyday joyride with five other friends. The girls were home alone when they got the dreadful call that their beloved father had not survived. Of course all of them had their helmets on and were very safe riders. A man, asleep at the wheel in a large van, swerved into their lane and struck their father first. Their father was the only one that died. One man ended up in critical condition, two were in stable condition, another broke his leg, and the last man was lucky enough to walk away with minor scratches and bruises. These memories occurred to Alice and she blinked away tears. She couldn't blame Jasper for his passion for motorcycles. He was such a great guy, he was so sweet and so kind and of course he was devastatingly good looking. Alice knew that she HAD to convince her sister to go out with her tonight.

Alice had shown Jasper's younger brother Edward a picture of Bella and told him about her awful ex-boyfriend. She had seen the look in Edward's eyes when he looked at the picture and she knew that he meant it when he said he was really interested in meeting Bella. In fact, Edward had bugged Alice for weeks until she promised to bring Bella to one of their races tonight.

"Damn she is so stubborn!" Alice said to herself. "I've got to get her to meet Edward! I hate to do this, but it's time to pull out the big guns."

Alice took a deep breath and sat down by her sister. "Bella, think of Dad..." Alice said cautiously.

"Dad? Who else do you think I'm thinking of? What the hell is the matter with you?" Bella roared at her sister.

"Look," Alice said patiently, "Dad taught us to love motorcycles and we loved it when he took us to his races. He would want you to go."

Bella sat up and stared at her little sister.

"No really," Alice said quickly before Bella could yell again, "He always wanted us to enjoy the sport and I think he would want us to continue to enjoy it, even after what happened to him."

Bella opened and closed her mouth. "Wow, I can't believe you just said that. Fine, I'll go, for Dad's sake, but you are really low to bring him into it. I got to take a shower."

Bella got up from the couch and stalked to the bathroom leaving Alice to feel miserable for what she had said.

"It'll be worth it when she realizes that Edward is great and Mike was a total loser." Alice said softly to herself as she got up to get ready for the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella was very quiet and cold towards her sister when they finally got into the car. As Alice drove, she kept glancing over at her sister who stared straight ahead in silence.

"Aren't you even going to ask me about Jasper?" Alice asked cautiously.

"No."

Sighing, Alice tried a different tactic. "Look, I know you're upset with me because I used dad's memory to get you to come, but the least you could do is talk to me."

"Not if I can help it."

"Fine, if you want to be a horse's ass, be one!" Alice snapped, losing her patience.

"So, where did you meet him?" Bella asked quietly, several minutes later.

"Where did I meet who?" Alice asked.

"Jasper. How and where did you meet him?"

"Oh, I had gone with a friend to the beach one weekend, and she introduced me to him. He taught me how to surf, and when it was time to leave, he asked for my phone number." Alice said glancing over to her sister.

"So, why does he want to meet me?" Bella asked.

"Well…remember when I was moving boxes in and out of storage?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," Bella replied.

"Jasper and Edward, that's his younger brother, helped me unpack. They saw a picture of us together and asked who you were since you were laughing in the picture. I told them you were my older sister and they wanted to meet you." Alice replied.

"What did you tell them?" Bella asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Since I know how much you dislike motorcycle racers, I told them I would see what I could do." Alice said pulling into the parking lot of the racetrack.

"And?"

"Edward has been bugging me for the past three weeks to get the chance to meet you. A few days ago Jasper finally asked me why I kept putting his brother off. So, I had to tell him why you don't like racers." Alice said, parking the car.

"You did what?" Bella shrieked.

"Look, I didn't have a choice. He was accusing me of thinking that his brother wasn't good enough for you. I had to tell him about dad's accident and how you stopped going to the racetrack and wanted nothing to do with motorcycles. After I told him, he understood, but convinced me that his brother was very interested in meeting you. I promised him I'd try anything to get you to come today." Alice explained as they got out of the car and started heading towards the front gate.

"You realize you're going to owe me big time for this, don't you?" Bella muttered.

"Yeah, but I think you may wind up owing me." Alice replied grinning.

"I seriously doubt that. You know Mike is going to call, begging for me to come back to him." Bella said with determination.

"Not if I can help it." Alice thought to herself.

Meanwhile, as the two girls had reached the gate and went inside, on the other side of the racetrack Jasper watched with amusement as his brother began pacing back and forth in front of him.

"Will you relax dude? It's not like you're meeting the queen of England." Jasper exclaimed.

"What if she doesn't want to meet me?" Edward asked, running his hand through his bronze hair.

"Is that what's bothering you? Look, Alice promised me the other day that she would drag Bella here if she had too." Jasper said, shaking his head, smiling.

"Are you sure? Alice told me about Bella's ex, and how Bella thinks he's going to come back to her. If he does, then I don't have a chance." Edward replied, glancing over at his brother.

"I have a feeling if Alice has her way, Bella will never see that asshole again. Alice told me she's almost positive that he was screwing some other chick while dating her sister. You're just going to have to make sure you keep her mind off this guy and put it on you." Jasper replied, winking at his brother.

"Easy for you to say, you're already dating her sister." Edward said with a slight smirk.

"Hey, what can I say, I have good taste in women." Jasper grinned.

"Well, let's just hope that Bella doesn't put up much of an argument with her sister and comes tonight." Edward said, sighing.

"Dude, she'll come. Give Alice a little credit, you said it yourself after you met her. She's a very determined woman when she puts her mind to it." Jasper said rolling his eyes, as one of his pit crew came forward.

"Hey guys, I just saw Alice at the front gate talking to some hot looking chick," the crewman said.

"Thanks James, why don't you go and try to find them again and give Alice these two pit passes, and bring them back here." Jasper replied.

"It shouldn't be a problem. The hot one looked as if she didn't want to be here, so they're probably still by the gate." James replied, turning around to head back to the gate.

Jasper glared at James's back and before he glanced at his brother, he decided that the next time he was able to talk to James alone; he'd talk to him about his rotten timing.

"I'm sure he's just kidding." Jasper said, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, face it man, Bella doesn't want to meet me." Edward replied, walking away.

"Alice, I hope you have better luck with your sister than I've had with my brother." Jasper muttered to himself, while watching his brother walk back to his motorcycle.

Back at the gate, Bella was having second thoughts about being at the track.

"This is stupid, I'm going home." Bella replied, turning back around to head back out the gate.

"No, you don't! You're not leaving here till you at least meet Jasper. He's wanted to meet you for the past two weeks, and if I have to sit on you till he comes over here to meet you, I will." Alice said, grabbing her sister's arm.

"Alice, let go of my arm! This brings back too many memories.

I have to get out of here." Bella said, trying to shake off her sister's grip.

"Look, when I first started dating Jasper and coming to his races, I had a hard time too. But, this also brings back good memories. Remember the time when we came to the track and Dad snuck us down to the pit? We were too young to be there, but the guys in his pit crew loved every minute of it. As a matter of fact, whenever security walked by, they'd find some way to hide us." Alice said, reminiscing.

"Yeah, I remember. The guys had put up some sort of container so that we could hide in it, while still being able to watch the race. Dad laughed every time he came into the pit, because all you could see was our heads popping out of the box, like a couple of jack in the boxes." Bella replied, smiling sadly.

"I can remember that one time when we finally were of age to stay in the pit, and when we went to that one race in Tennessee, Dad and the owner of the racetrack were having a heated discussion because Dad told him we were part of the pit crew, and the guy didn't want women in the pit." Alice exclaimed.

"Alice, why are you taking me down memory lane? It hurts too much to remember all the good times." Bella asked, sighing.

"I know, but you need to get over Dad's death, and get on with your life. I really think Jasper and his brother Edward are great guys and I want you to meet them." Alice said, as she recognized someone walking towards them.

"I'm sure they are, but you know what my feelings are for guys who ride motorcycles." Bella exclaimed.

"Oh crap!" Alice muttered under her breath.

"What?" Bella asked, as James came to a stop before them.

"Alice! I'm glad you made it. Jasper's been waiting for you." James said, smiling as he gave Alice a hug.

"Hi James, how are you?" Alice asked, half-heartedly hugging him back.

"I'm doing well. Jasper told me to give you these, and to bring the two of you back to him." James replied, glancing over at Bella.

"James, this is my sister, Bella. Bella, this is James. He's one of the mechanics on Jasper's pit crew." Alice said, as James shook Bella's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. Well, come on or Jasper's going to wonder what's taking us so long." James replied, motioning them to follow him.

As the girls started walking behind James, Alice pulled her sister's arm causing them to fall in step a few feet behind him.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, frowning at her sister.

"I'm keeping you away from James, if you must know." Alice replied quietly.

"What are you talking about? He seems like a nice guy." Bella replied.

"Trust me, he's not." Alice said glaring at James's back.

"Okay, I'll bite, why not?" Bella asked, glancing over at James.

"Because, he'll say one thing, then mean something else." Alice whispered, as James glanced back at them.

"Huh?" Bella asked, slightly confused.

"Look, I had a friend who was also a friend of James's. He backstabbed her, and crushed her feelings, while trying to look good in the process. I just don't want to see you get hurt." Alice replied.

"Look sis, I'm not going to get hurt, because I'm NOT interested in him. Remember, I'm the one that wanted to leave." Bella said, frowning at her sister.

"All right, all right, I'll take your word for it." Alice replied.

A few minutes later, as James led them to the pit area, Alice saw her lover.

"Alice, I'm glad you could make it!" Jasper replied, quickly coming up to them and giving his girlfriend a bear hug.

"Hey baby, if I knew I was going to get this kind of reception, I would have come sooner." Alice said, hugging him back.

Rolling her eyes upwards, Bella made a slight coughing sound.

"Jasper, this is my sister Bella. Bella, this is Jasper." Alice said, as Jasper shook her sister's hand.

"Hello Bella, it's nice to finally meet you." Jasper replied, smiling.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you too." Bella said, smiling back at him.

"Jasper, where's Edward?" Alice asked, glancing around.

"He's over there. Stay here and I'll go get him." Jasper replied, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

"So, what did you think?" Alice asked minutes later, as they waited for Jasper and Edward to return.

"He's not bad looking. I can see why you love him so much." Bella replied, smiling at her sister.

"Well, wait till you see his brother. You're going to be speechless."

"I seriously doubt that since I'm in love with Mike." Bella said, slightly frowning.

"Will you please forget about him for one night? You're here to have fun, and to meet Edward. Trust me, you won't be disappointed!" Alice replied.

"We'll see whether or not I'll be disappointed." Bella said, sighing.

In another part of the pit area, Jasper found his brother working on his motorcycle.

"Hey, the girls are here. Come on over and meet Bella." Jasper said getting his brother's attention.

"Why? She doesn't want to meet me, I'm just going to stay here and get ready for the race." Edward replied, tightening a screw.

"Will you get over there, and meet her! Alice brought her here, the least you could do is make an appearance." Jasper said, pulling his brother away from the motorcycle.

"Are you sure she wants to meet me?" Edward asked.

"Of course I'm sure, have I ever been wrong before…wait, don't answer that." Jasper said, as he walked over to where they could see the girls.

"Whoa! She's even hotter in person!" Edward whispered, glancing at Bella.

"See, now aren't you glad Alice brought her?" Jasper asked, grinning at his older brother.

"Oh yeah, remind me to thank her later." Edward exclaimed.

As Edward and Jasper stood off to the side talking to each other, Alice noticed them.

"Cool, Edward is here." Alice said, glancing at the brothers.

"Where is he?" Bella asked, looking around.

"Over there, standing next to Jasper." Alice motioned by nodding her head.

"Holy cow, you never told me he was that hot!" Bella whispered, her eyes widening.

"Actually I did, but no, you didn't want to listen to me." Alice chuckled.

"Well, how was I supposed to know he was that much of a babe?" Bella asked, glaring at her sister.

"I told you he was hot." Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"Alice?" Bella asked, turning around so Jasper and Edward couldn't see her talking.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Are you sure Mike isn't going to call me?" Bella asked slowly.

"What do you think?" Alice asked, quietly.

"A part of me believes that he's shacked up with Jessica, but he told me that he only moved in with her because she was a friend of his family and he was helping her out." Bella said, sighing.

"Bella, I really didn't want to be the one to tell you this, but he's been fucking her even before he moved in with her. I don't have the proof, but I can bet you he was screwing her even when you two were dating." Alice said angrily.

"I want to go home." Bella said, sadly.

"You can't go home now, you just got here. Besides, Edward and Jasper are coming over, so act natural." Alice replied, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Here is the next chapter...hope you enjoy!**

"Bella, I want you to meet my brother Edward. Edward, this is Alice's sister, Bella." Jasper exclaimed, as the guys came to a stop in front of the girls.

"It's nice to meet you Bella. Alice's told me quite a bit about you." Edward said, shaking Bella's hand.

"Oh, and what has she told you?" Bella asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I didn't tell him anything bad." Alice said defensively.

"She told me that you were a really sweet person, who enjoyed meeting people." Edward replied.

"Thank you." Bella said blushing.

"Are you thirsty?" Edward asked.

"Actually, yes I am." Bella said, nodding her head.

"Come with me, and I can get you something to drink." Edward said as he led her away.

"What's wrong baby?" Jasper asked, hugging his girlfriend closer.

"Nothing…" Alice said, watching her sister walk away.

"Alice, she'll be fine. Trust me; my brother likes her too much to hurt her. Besides, he knows what I'd do to him if he hurt your sister." Jasper replied, forcing Alice to gaze up at him.

"Oh, and what would you do?" Alice asked, smiling.

"Uh-uh, that's my little secret." Jasper said with a huge Cheshire cat grin.

"You realize that the last time you tried keeping a secret from me, you couldn't walk for almost two days later?" Alice replied, raking her fingers down his broad chest.

"Oh, I'm definitely looking forward to your ways of persuasion; but it'll have to wait till tonight since I need to race in thirty minutes." Jasper replied, hugging her closer while leaning over for a kiss.

Meanwhile, Edward led Bella over to his area of the pit.

"Your sister told me that the two of you grew up in the racing circuit, is that true?" Edward asked, handing her bottled water.

"Yeah, our father was a motorcycle racer. It was his life." Bella said quietly.

"What was his name?" Edward asked, curiously.

"His name was Charlie Swan." Bella replied, looking away.

"Wait a minute, Charlie Swan the AMA Motorbike Champion from Nineteen Eighty-Five to Nineteen Ninety was your father?" Edward asked, in amazement.

"Yeah, he was my father." Bella said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that he passed away, but listen; I wanted to ask you something else." Edward exclaimed, realizing that he needed to change the subject quickly.

"What?"

"I was wondering where you were going to hang out when the race got started?" Edward asked.

"I'll probably go stand near my sister, why?" Bella asked, curiously.

"Well, um, I was wondering if you wanted to stay over here, and help me." Edward asked hesitantly.

"Help you with what?" Bella asked, frowning.

"Would you be my umbrella girl?" Edward asked.

"You're what?" Bella asked with a very confused look on her face.

"Would you be my umbrella girl?" Edward repeated

"What's an umbrella girl?" Bella asked, curiously.

"An umbrella girl is a female fan who holds an umbrella over the rider to keep him out of the sun." Edward explained.

"I still don't quite understand." Bella said, frowning.

"For safety reasons, all riders have to wear a leather outfit." Edward said, pointing to his clothes.

"Yes, I know that." Bella replied, nodding.

"Well, years ago the riders used to stay under a tent near the track to keep cool, but that caused overcrowding. So, it was decided that someone from the pit crew would hold an umbrella to give the rider some shade. Unfortunately, that didn't last long because everyone in the pit crew has a job. So, one day a fan was walking by and one of the riders asked her if she wanted to hold the umbrella." Edward said, while getting ready.

"I take it she said yes?" Bella asked.

"Not only did she say yes, she got offered a job permanently doing it." Edward exclaimed.

"So, what happened to her?" Bella asked, curiously.

"About two years later, she married the rider she had been shading." Edward replied, grinning.

"Oh," Bella said, slightly blushing.

"So, will you be my umbrella girl?" Edward asked.

"I guess so, but I need to let my sister know." Bella replied.

"Okay, I'll wait here for you." Edward said.

A few minutes later, as Bella walked over to where Alice was standing, she noticed her younger sister holding a large umbrella.

"Hey, the race is about to begin, here are your ear plugs." Alice said.

"Thanks. Listen, Edward just asked me to be his umbrella girl, so I'm going to hang out over near him. Is that okay with you?'' Bella asked.

"Are you kidding? That's great!" Alice exclaimed.

"You don't mind?" Bella asked.

"Believe me, I don't mind. As a matter of fact, I'm glad he asked you." Alice said, with a gleam in her eye.

"Why?" Bella asked, eyeing her sister warily.

"I'll tell you later. Go on, the race is about to start." Alice said watching other racers head to the track.

As Bella left her sister she couldn't help but feel there was something her sister wasn't telling her.

"So what did your sister say?" Edward asked, as Bella walked up to him.

"She said it was great that you had asked me to be your umbrella girl." Bella replied, when Edward handed her an umbrella.

"Really, she said that?" Edward asked, smiling.

"Yeah, she said that. But, something tells me there's more she's not telling me." Bella replied.

"Well, I'm sure she'll tell you later. Unfortunately, I have a race to win, so wish me luck!" Edward said, getting on his bike and starting it up.

"Good luck!" Bella replied stepping back to give him room.

"Bella, wait a minute, could you come here a moment? I need to ask you something else." Edward replied, holding his helmet in front of him.

"Yes?" Bella asked, wondering what he was going to ask her.

"I was wondering if it was possible if you could give me a kiss." Edward asked.

"You want me to give you a what?" Bella asked, not sure if she had heard him correctly.

"Usually the umbrella girl gives the racer a kiss for good luck." Edward explained.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do that." Bella said quietly.

"May I ask, why not?" Edward asked, looking hurt.

"I don't know you very well." Bella explained.

"Well, that is a good reason, but don't you want me to win?" Edward asked, understanding.

"Yeah…" Bella said, nodding her head. "Then may I have a kiss for luck?" Edward asked again.

Glancing quickly over at her younger sister, Bella noticed Alice giving Jasper a kiss.

"Okay." Bella said, watching as other umbrella girls were giving their racers kisses too.

"Okay, what?" Edward asked, slightly confused.

"I'll give you a kiss." Bella replied, smiling.

"Thank you." Edward said beaming.

While Bella stepped closer, Edward leaned forward to receive his kiss. As Bella quickly brushed her lips across Edward's rough cheek, she felt his soft lips brush against her own cheek.

Suddenly, Bella's stomach jumped into her throat. She shook the sensation off, as Edward pulled away, but realized that she had never felt that way before even while she was dating Mike. It kind of scared her.

Smiling, Edward said "Thank you" as he put his helmet over his head and drove away.

"What's wrong with me?" Bella muttered aloud, as she watched Edward get in line next to his brother.

"Nothing's wrong with you, but I must say I've never seen that look on your face," a voice behind her said, causing Bella to jump.

"Aren't you supposed to be over in Jasper's pit area?" Bella asked, glaring at her younger sister.

"Yeah, but I told him that when the race got started, I'd come over here to check up on you." Alice replied smiling.

"Well, do you realize you scared the crap out of me?" Bella muttered, while watching the race.

"How?" Alice asked.

"When you walked up behind me, you could have told me you were there." Bella replied.

"Bella, I've been standing here for the last ten minutes. I saw everything." Alice said, grinning.

Glaring at her sister, Bella said nothing.

"What, no comment?" Alice asked.

"Go away, and leave me alone." Bella muttered.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Alice asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Shut up, Alice." Bella said, glaring at her sister.

"All right I'm going, but here's a little sisterly advice…If Edward asks to kiss you again don't say no." Alice replied, walking off.

Bella watched her sister head back to Jasper's pit area; she couldn't help but think about the kiss between Edward and herself twenty minutes ago.

As the race progressed, Edward came into the Pit area a couple of times to fill up his gas tank, change bikes, or tighten the lug nuts on his tires.

"Hey Bella, come here a moment please." Edward motioned to her.

Walking over to him, Bella held the umbrella shielding them both from the hot sun.

"Is something wrong, Edward?" Bella asked, curiously.

"No, I just wanted to ask you how you were holding up." Edward said brushing a loose strand of hair away from her face.

"I'm doing fine. By the way, you ride very well." Bella replied, while trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

"Thank you. Maybe after the race I'll give you a ride on my regular motorcycle."

"Uh…" Bella began to say before Edward interrupted her.

"We'll talk more about it later. Right now, I have a race to win." Edward said, giving her a quick hug before he took off. Sighing, Bella shook her head sadly.

"Excuse me; your name is Bella right?' Bella heard a voice behind her.

"Yeah, can I help you?" Bella asked, turning around.

"I don't know if you remember me, but I'm James." James replied.

"Yes, my sister introduced us when we got here." Bella said smiling.

"That's right, Alice's your sister." James said quietly.

"What can I do for you James?" Bella asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a cup of coffee after the race." James asked.

"Oh…I'd love to, but I'll have to ask my sister first since she drove here." Bella said softly.

Sighing, James gave a sad smile. "I don't think your sister likes me very much." James said, glancing over at Alice.

"I'm sure you're just imagining it." Bella replied smiling at him.

"I wish I was, but unfortunately I'm not." James exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't my sister like you?" Bella asked, glancing at her sister who was talking in earnest with Jasper.

"Well, I think she's still a little sore that a mutual friend of ours mistook my friendship with her the wrong way." James explained.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked as Alice walked towards them.

"James, Jasper told me that he needs you now." Alice replied, pointing back towards Jasper who was staring at all of them."

"I'll be there in a minute." James replied as he turned back towards Bella.

A few moments later, Jasper bellowed, "James!" causing the hair to stand up on the back of Bella's neck. Mumbling his apologies, James quickly went back to his area.

"Jasper didn't have to yell at him." Bella muttered.

"I want to know what James and you were talking about a few minutes ago." Alice replied, ignoring her sister's remark.

"It's none of your business what we were talking about, since it was only a friendly chat." Bella said, glaring at her sister.

"When it involves James, you better believe I'm going to make it my damn business." Alice said, glaring back at her sister.

"James asked me if I wanted to go out for a cup of coffee. I told him I had to talk to you first. Do you have a problem with that?" Bella asked.

"Look, you know I don't want to see you get hurt." Alice said trying to make her sister understand.

"I don't think going out for a cup of coffee is going to end up with me getting hurt." Bella replied frowning.

"Alright, let me explain to you why James is no good to be around." Alice said, her eyes narrowing. "I had a friend, the one that introduced me to Jasper, who used to come to all the guys' races with me. She was a lot of fun and a terrible flirt. She used to flirt with James and he flirted back. She made it quite clear that it was a game and that she really did not have those feelings for him. He told her that was cool and that he enjoyed flirting with her. Well one day she took the game a little farther and wrote him this dirty note. I read it and it was good, she was pretty talented. The whole front page was about this all being a joke. Well James flipped out and told Jasper that she was stalking him. He tossed the first page and showed Jasper the rest of the note. Jasper got mad and banned her from their races. It broke her heart, she loved the races."

"That's awful," Bella said, her like for James turning to disgust.

"Yeah, Jasper and I had a huge fight about it. I told him about the front page, but he and James have been friends a long time and he didn't want to believe me. James also told Jasper that he was the one who made it clear the flirting was only a game and that my friend went overboard. I don't mention it to Jasper, because we almost broke up about it, but I can't stand seeing James anymore. He's a pretentious asshole. I also never see my friend anymore; she's so hurt about the whole thing. So I try to keep girls away from him." Alice said icily.

"Ok, so I won't be getting coffee with him, trust me. What a jerk." Bella said looking towards James.

"Good, now let me ask you this, have you thought about Edward?" Alice asked, quietly.

"What about Edward?" Bella asked.

"Please tell me you aren't that stupid!" Alice snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked, looking confused.

Sighing, Alice wasn't sure if she wanted to throttle her sister or to give up on the whole idea. "Bella, did it ever occur to you that Edward really likes you?" Alice asked, trying a different approach.

"No, he hardly knows me." Bella said, shaking her head.

"I give up." Alice said looking upwards as she started to walk away.

"Alice!" Bella yelled after her sister.

"What?" Alice called back.

"How do you know Edward really likes me?" Bella asked.

"Did you know that the only time umbrella girls are allowed to kiss the racers is when they're dating them?" Alice asked.

"What does that have to do with Edward liking me?" Bella asked, frowning.

"You don't get it, do you? Umbrella girls are not allowed to talk to the racers, let alone kiss them. When Edward asked you to kiss him, it was obvious to me that you mean something to him. Besides, Jasper told me that Edward liked you a lot." Alice replied, as an announcer came over the loudspeaker letting everyone know this was the last lap.

"Jasper told you that?" Bella asked.

"Of course he told me. He wants to see his brother happy." Alice said, heading back to Jasper's pit area.

As Bella turned around to watch the ending of the race, she noticed Edward in front, while his brother was following close behind. Minutes later, Bella watched as Edward won the race, while his brother came in second. Smiling, Bella watched as Edward took his victory lap before heading into the pit. Driving over to where Bella was standing, Edward quickly jumped off his bike, and picked her up in a huge bear hug.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry it's taken so long for me to put these next several chapters up! Things have been hectic with graduating college, family emergencies, and having a baby earlier this year! With things "hopefully" back on track I will be able to post every couple of weeks!**

**This story was written from my imagination!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Edward!" Bella gasped in shock.<p>

"We won!" Edward shouted not realizing what he was doing.

"Edward, please put me down!" Bella said, blushing.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Bella!" Edward replied, quickly placing Bella on her feet.

"It's okay, I'm glad you won." Bella said, glancing over at her sister, who was grinning along with Jasper.

"Would you like to celebrate my winning?" Edward asked as Jasper and Alice walked towards them.

"Congratulations, Edward! I knew you could beat him." Alice said, giving Edward a quick hug.

"Hey! I thought you were on my side." Jasper replied pulling his girlfriend closer to him.

"I am on your side sweetie, but you have to understand that every time Edward wins a race, I get to make you feel better later." Alice explained, with a Cheshire-cat grin, causing Jasper to slightly blush.

"So, that's why you're always telling me to beat him." Edward said, laughing.

"Oh, thanks a lot!" Jasper said, walking away.

"You better go after him." Edward replied.

"He'll be fine. Besides, I'll make it up to him later." Alice said grinning.

"Bella, would you like to come to the winner's circle with me?" Edward asked, glancing at her.

"Actually Edward, Bella and I have to go take care of a few things. We'll see you later though." Alice replied.

"Oh, well I'll see you both later then." Edward said, quietly.

"Bye." Bella said smiling at him.

"What are you waiting for?" Alice asked, interrupting Bella's thoughts, as she watched Edward walk away.

"Huh?"

"Go congratulate him by giving him a kiss!" Alice said, pushing her sister in Edward's direction.

"I can't do that. I hardly know him!" Bella replied shaking her head.

"Will you get over there and congratulate him!" Alice said, pushing her sister forcefully.

Glaring back at her sister, Bella turned back around and followed Edward.

"Edward!" Bella shouted trying to get his attention.

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked, after Bella had caught up with him.

"I, uh…I wanted to congratulate you on winning the race. I thought you were really good." Bella said, lowering her gaze.

Smiling, Edward walked over to stand in front of her. Placing his hand under her chin, he forced her to look into his eyes.

"Thank you. But you know I couldn't have done it without you. So, thank you for being my good luck charm." Edward said lowering his head so that it was only inches from Bella's face.

Not knowing how to respond, Bella just stood there gazing into Edward's gentle brown eyes.

"Please don't say no, but I need to kiss you again." Edward whispered so that only Bella could hear.

All of a sudden Bella could feel her heart beating faster. "I…I want you to kiss me too." Bella whispered.

Grinning, Edward gently placed both his hands on the sides of Bella's face. Tilting her head, so he could have better access to her lips, Edward lowered his mouth to cover hers.

As Edward's mouth covered her own, Bella suddenly felt bolts of electricity shooting through her. As she parted her lips, Edward took advantage of this opportunity by letting his tongue force its way past them. Bella was rooted to the spot, as Edward lowered his hands in order to wrap them around her, forcing her closer to his lean body. Barely aware of what she was doing, Bella raised her hands to place them on Edward's shoulders pulling him tighter against her.

Suddenly, they heard someone coughing nearby. As Edward lifted his head, he noticed his younger brother and Alice standing behind Bella, grinning.

"Bella, we have company." Edward said, glancing down at her dazed expression.

"Huh?" Bella asked, looking slightly confused.

"Bella, are you ready to go?" Alice asked. Blushing, Bella muttered goodbye. She was followed closely behind by her sister.

"So, did you enjoy it?" Jasper asked, watching the girls leave.

"Enjoy what?" Edward asked, glaring at his older brother.

"Come off it Edward, you know what I'm talking about." Jasper said, grinning.

Sighing, Edward didn't know what to think. After all, Bella didn't know him anymore than he knew her. All he did know was he had to get to know her better. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure how to approach her about that.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it." Edward replied, noticing his brother was waiting for a response.

"Good. We're going to pick the girls up for a little celebration tonight at our place." Jasper said as they started walking towards the winners circle.

"Cool, what time are we picking them up?" Edward asked, hiding his enthusiasm.

"Probably around nine since Alice wanted to get a cake, some munchies, along with some alcohol. They were going to stop at our house and decorate it, and then go back to their place to get ready." Jasper exclaimed.

"Well, we'll have to go back to our place to get ready too." Edward replied.

"Actually, we're going to pick the girls up after we leave here." Jasper said.

"Why?" Edward asked, curiously.

"I don't know if Bella or Alice told you, but did you know they grew up around the circuit?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, Bella told me their father was Charlie Swan. I guessed from that, that they grew up around the racetrack." Edward replied.

"When I first met Alice we got along great until she found out I raced motorcycles. After that, she wanted nothing to do with me. James finally told me why after I asked him about it one day. I finally confronted her about it, and we ended up having a huge fight about it. One thing led to another, and well, I found out she was as miserable as I was, so I ended up staying at her place for the next two nights making up." Jasper replied, grinning.

"Whoa!" Edward said.

"Yeah, that's what I said afterwards, especially since I couldn't move. So, now Alice's over the shock that I'm a racer and she wants our help to get her sister over it too." Jasper exclaimed.

"How are we going to do that?" Edward asked.

"Alice wants us to pick them up on our motorcycles." Jasper explained.

"Are you sure Bella's going to go along with this?" Edward asked.

"I doubt it. Alice told me that after their father died, they packed up all his trophies, awards, motorcycle leathers, along with his motorcycles, and put them in storage. From what I can gather, if Bella had her way, she would have gotten rid of all that stuff a long time ago. Fortunately, Alice put up a fuss, and the stuff is still in storage." Jasper replied.

"Bella really hates motorcycles that much?" Edward asked quietly.

"In my opinion, I seriously doubt it. I think it's more like she hates the memory that it leaves because of their father. Alice told me that when their mother died; their father became a huge part of their life. The three of them were very close, and when their father died suddenly, it hit Bella the hardest. She wanted nothing that would remind her of their father's memory. Supposedly, after their father was buried, the girls started having nightmares. Alice said that when she and I started dating, her nightmares stopped, but Bella kept having them for the next six months. It wasn't till she stopped seeing the asshole she was dating, did her own nightmares stop." Jasper said.

As Jasper and Edward were discussing the girls, the girls were doing the same thing about the guys.

"So, are you glad I convinced you to come?" Alice asked, while trying to keep up with her sister.

Glancing at her sister, Bella said nothing.

"Bella, will you wait up?" Alice asked, grabbing Bella's arm.

"What?" Bella asked, pulling her arm away.

"Aren't you going to answer me?"

"No." Bella said walking off.

"Bella," Alice said.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it." Bella said.

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" Alice asked.

"I just don't, okay?" Bella replied.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, slightly concerned.

"Nothing's wrong, I just want to drop it." Bella snapped.

"What are you getting mad at me for? What the hell did I do?" Alice asked, frowning.

"You had to interrupt us, didn't you?" Bella muttered.

"Is that what's bugging you? You're upset that Jasper and I interrupted you and Edward kissing, aren't you?" Alice asked, grinning.

"Shut up." Bella replied, opening the car door.

"Give me a break, Bella. I could tell you enjoyed it too." Alice said, getting in the driver's side.

"Yes, I enjoyed it. There are you happy now?" Bella asked.

"Of course I'm happy! It means you can finally forget about Mike and start thinking about having a relationship with Edward. This is going to be perfect…" Alice replied, before Bella interrupted.

"Wait a minute, who said anything about me having a relationship with Edward?" Bella asked, frowning.

"Why wouldn't you? I saw how wrapped up you were in that kiss. Jasper called his brother's name five times until I cleared my throat. Even then, you're head was still in the clouds until I asked if you were ready to go." Alice replied.

"He was only thanking me for being his good luck charm." Bella said quietly.

"Bella, he was doing more than thanking you." Alice exclaimed.

"I doubt it." Bella said sighing.

"All right I'll bite, why do you doubt it?" Alice asked, glancing at her sister.

"I've been thinking about what you said about both Mike and James." Bella replied.

"What about them?" Alice asked.

"Isn't it obvious? They weren't really interested in me. If Mike really loved me, we'd still be together instead of him shacking up with Jessica. James's only looking for another notch on his bed post. Why would Edward be interested in me too? I'm not as pretty as you, or as attractive looking. Face it, Edward's better off dating some drop dead gorgeous model, than being seen with me." Bella said, sadly.

"Okay, now I know you're totally gone off your rocker. Don't you even remember what I told you earlier? Edward was the one who's been pestering me the past several weeks to get the chance to meet you. He even asked Jasper to try to convince me to bring you to one of their races so that he could get his wish. Trust me, Edward really likes you, and not for a one night stand either." Alice said, parking the car.

"Alice, why are we here?" Bella asked, suddenly realizing they were in front of the Super WalMart.

"We're going to get some stuff and take it back to the guys' place. They want us to celebrate Edward's winnings with them." Alice replied.

"When were you going to tell me this?" Bella asked, frowning.

"I just told you now. Come on Bella, it'll be fun." Alice replied.

Keeping silent, Bella followed her sister out of the car and into the store.

An hour later, after the girls bought the stuff for the party and drove to the guys' house, Alice unlocked the front door.

"Wow, I'm impressed." Bella said, looking around the living room.

"If you think this is nice, you should see their trophy room." Alice replied, heading to the kitchen.

"They have a Trophy room?" Bella asked, curiously.

"Yeah, it's upstairs, first door on the right. Jasper's bedroom is the second door, and Edward's is at the end of the hall." Alice explained.

"Do you think they'd mind if I went and looked?" Bella asked, slowly walking towards the stairs.

"What they don't know won't hurt them, so go ahead and check it out. Be careful though, they're very possessive of their trophies." Alice replied.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." Bella said, walking up the stairs.

As Bella got to the top of the stairs, she walked towards the trophy room.

"Wow!" Bella whispered out loud as she glanced around the room.

On the wall were several plaques with both Jasper and Edward's names on them. Spending a few minutes looking around, Bella left the room and looked down the hall. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Bella walked down the hall towards Edward's room. Walking past Jasper's room, Bella glanced inside. "This is nice." Bella thought to herself, noticing the Queen-sized bed. Looking around she saw that Jasper had even more of his awards on his wall. Stepping back into the hall, Bella walked towards Edward's bedroom. Taking a deep breath, Bella slowly opened the door.

"Oh my God…" Bella gasped, noticing the huge King-sized waterbed. As she walked further into the room, she noticed Edward also had a few awards on his wall. When she came to his bed, she couldn't help but lay down on it. Placing her head on his pillow, she was able to smell his scent. "I wonder if Edward is a great lover in bed. What am I saying? He's not interested in me in that way!" Bella thought to herself, as she jumped off the bed as if it was on fire.

"Bella, we need to go!" Alice called from the bottom of the stairs.

Sighing, Bella took one last look at the bed, and quickly left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

"What took you so long?" Alice asked, several minutes later, after they were driving home.

"I was looking at all their awards." Bella replied.

"Oh? I figured you would have snuck down to Edward's bedroom." Alice replied, grinning.

Bella glanced over at her sister, and said nothing.

"What are you thinking about?" Alice asked, noticing Bella's silence.

"How much I wish Dad was here right now." Bella said.

"I miss him too, but you know he's looking down at us." Alice replied.

"Do you think he'd be happy we met two guys who are racers?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I think he'd be thrilled that we found two guys that are racers. You know he was very happy when we started becoming interested in his love for the sport." Alice said.

"Yeah, he told me that a few days before he died." Bella said sadly.

"Bella, you have to stop being so depressed. Dad's been gone for a while now, and you need to move on with your life." Alice said, sighing.

"Easy for you to say, you have a boyfriend, I lost mine to a slut." Bella muttered.

Several minutes later, after Alice had parked the car and they were getting ready, Bella suddenly had a thought.

"Alice, how are we getting back to their place?' Are we driving or are they picking us up?" Bella hollered from her room.

"They're going to pick us up." Alice called back.

"How, because you know I won't ride on a motorcycle." Bella said, walking into Alice's room.

"Uh, I don't know." Alice said evasively.

"Alice…" Bella replied, before the doorbell chimed.

"Bella, that's probably them. Would you go answer the door please?" Alice asked, quickly.

Sighing, Bella turned on her heel and headed towards the front door. Glancing through the peep hole, she noticed both Edward and Jasper dressed in pull-over black t-shirts, and tight fitting blue jeans. Taking a deep breath, Bella opened the door.

"Hi Bella, are you girls ready?" Jasper asked, as he gave her a quick hug.

"I think so; let me go check on Alice." Bella said smiling at him.

As Bella left the room, Jasper turned towards his brother.

"Are you ready for the fireworks?" Jasper asked.

"What fireworks?" Edward replied, frowning.

"Obviously Alice hasn't told Bella about the motorcycles yet." Jasper replied,

"How can you tell?" Edward asked.

"From what Alice told me earlier, today was the first time in over five years that Bella had stepped foot on a racetrack since their father died." Jasper replied.

"What does that have to do with the motorcycles?" Edward asked.

"After their father died, Bella refused to have anything to do with the racing circuit and motorcycles. Alice told me that Bella won't even go near a motorcycle. So, it looks like you're going to have fun trying to convince her." Jasper said.

"Oh boy…" Edward replied, sighing.

As the guys were talking in the living room, Bella found Alice in her bedroom.

"The guys are here." Bella replied.

"Good." Alice said putting the finishing touches of her makeup.

As the girls walked downstairs, Bella's heart did a somersault when she noticed Edward smiling at her.

"Hey Edward, can you believe how lucky we are at this moment?" Jasper asked, grinning at his brother.

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea." Edward replied, as Bella went to stand next to him.

"I'd have to say we were just as lucky, Jasper." Alice said, hugging her boyfriend.

"Mmm, are you ready to go?" Jasper asked, hugging her back.

Glancing over at her sister, who was talking to Edward, Alice sighed.

"Yeah, we might as well since Bella's not going to be happy in a few minutes." Alice replied so that only Jasper could hear her.

Raising an eyebrow, Jasper looked at Alice.

"You didn't tell her we brought the motorcycles, did you?" He asked.

"No, because I'm pretty sure she won't make a scene in front of you guys." Alice replied.

"Well, let's go, because I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Jasper said, leading her towards the door.

As the two couples walked out of the house towards the driveway, Bella stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked, stopping next to her.

"What the hell are those doing in our driveway?" Bella asked, frowning.

"We thought you and your sister would enjoy riding on the bikes instead of in our Hummer." Jasper explained.

"You did this on purpose!" Bella said, glaring at her sister.

"What did I do?" Alice asked innocently. "Oh don't give me that innocent look! It was bad enough that you gave me a guilt trip by using dad's memory this morning, but this is hitting way below the belt." Bella shouted, as she headed back to the house.

Sighing, Alice watched as Bella slammed the front door in their faces.

"I better go talk to her." Alice replied, heading towards the house.

"Let Edward talk to her, baby. She's too upset to listen to you." Jasper replied, reaching for his lover's hand.

Glancing up into his soft brown eyes, Alice couldn't help but notice the gleam. Knowing he was up to something,

Alice decided to play along. "Edward, would you mind talking to my sister? Jasper is probably right when he said she would listen to you more than she would to me."

"All right, I'll see what I can do." Edward replied, walking towards the house.

"Thanks for going along with me, baby." Jasper whispered in Alice's ear.

"I just hope you know what you're doing, sweetie." Alice said, allowing Jasper to pull her back into his embrace.

"Alice, my brother really cares about your sister. Trust me; he'll convince her to ride with him." Jasper said, nuzzling her neck.

"I hope you're right." Alice said, sighing.

Walking into the house, Edward didn't see Bella in the living room. "Bella?" Edward called out loud. Hearing nothing, Edward walked slowly into the room, listening for any sounds. Noticing some papers scattered on the floor near the bottom of the stairs, Edward walked towards them. As he came to the foot of it, he was able to hear crying coming from the second floor. Taking a deep breath, he climbed the stairs.

Lying across her bed, Bella sobbed uncontrollably. "Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked, lightly rapping on the door.

"Please go away Edward; I don't want you to see me like this." Bella muttered, wiping the tears away while Edward quietly opened the door.

Glancing around the room, Edward noticed a box of tissues on the dresser near the bed. Grabbing a few, he walked over to sit next her.

"Bella, would you please come and ride with us?" Edward asked softly, as he patted her tears away.

"No." Bella replied, turning her head. Raising his hand to her face, Edward forced her to gaze at him.

"Please?" Edward whispered leaning towards her.

"I…I can't. It brings back too many memories and I'm scared." Bella whispered, her lower lip quivering.

Smiling, Edward softly rubbed his thumb across her lower lip. "I don't blame you for being scared, but I'm a very safe driver. I'm sure your father was one too, but things happen and no matter how safe you are, accidents happen." Edward replied.

"I feel like such an idiot." Bella whispered, gazing deep into his chocolate brown eyes.

"You are definitely not an idiot!" Edward said lowering his head so that his lips were only a few inches from hers.

"Please…" Bella said weakly, while slightly leaning back so that she could put a little space between them.

"I'm sorry, but I have to kiss you again." Edward said, smiling. Bella leaned back until she was lying on her back, while her legs were dangling off the edge of the bed. Grinning down at her, Edward lowered himself so that he was resting on his arm next to her. Licking her lips, Bella watched as Edward lowered his head in order for it to hover over her own. "You're very beautiful, Bella." Edward said, before placing his lips softly against hers.

Moaning softly, Bella closed her eyes and parted her lips. While taking advantage of her willingness, Edward brought his hand behind her neck to deepen the kiss. Parting her lips even wider, Bella allowed him to explore her mouth with his tongue. Bringing her hands up in front of her, she placed them on his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. Minutes later, after lifting his head, Edward gazed deeply in Bella's emerald green eyes.

"Bella, Jasper and your sister are waiting, so would you please come and ride with us?" Edward asked.

"Who would I ride with?" Bella asked, sighing.

"Would you like to ride with me?" Edward asked, gently caressing her jaw line with his thumb.

"Okay, I'll ride with you." Bella replied, rising off the bed.

Getting up off the bed behind her, Edward helped her to stand while pulling her close to him.

"You know, if it wasn't for the fact that my brother and your sister were waiting for us, I'd be more than happy to stay here alone with you." Edward said placing feather kisses along her neckline.

Sighing, Bella leaned against his broad chest, wondering if she was going to make the right decision. "If I know my sister, we'd better go now." She replied.

Several minutes later, after walking outside, Bella noticed Alice waiting off to the side.

"Edward, would you mind if I talked to Alice for a minute? Trust me, it won't take long." Bella asked, gazing up at him.

"Sure. I need to ask Jasper something anyways." Edward replied giving her a light peck on the cheek.

Bella glanced back at her sister who looked like she wanted to say something to her. Sighing, she walked over to Alice.

"Even though I'm still upset with you, I understand why you did it." Bella said, standing in front of her sister.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the guys were bringing their bikes. I was hoping you wouldn't get upset, and would finally get over your fear of motorcycles." Alice muttered.

"Alice, I don't have a fear of motorcycles. I just don't want to start having the nightmares again." Bella explained.

"Do you forgive me?" Alice asked, point blank. Sighing, Bella looked at her sister.

"Yeah, I forgive you; after all, if it wasn't for you Edward wouldn't have just been in my bedroom." Bella said with a slight smirk.

"So what happened in your bedroom?"

"That's my little secret." Bella grinned, before walking over to Edward.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked, handing her a spare helmet.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Bella replied, hesitantly.

"It'll be okay, just wrap your arms around me and you won't fall off." Edward said as they put their helmets over their heads.


	6. Chapter 6

"That's not what worries me." Bella thought to herself as she climbed on the bike behind him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Bella scooted closer so that it looked as if their hips were joined together. Suddenly, she couldn't help but feel a little hot. Here she was, arms wrapped around a guy who set her blood on fire, who cared deeply for her and whom she also thought was an awesome kisser, what was she thinking?

Starting up the bike, Edward was having his own problems. As soon as Bella had wrapped her arms around his waist, a certain part of his anatomy sprung to life causing him to sit uncomfortably. He couldn't believe his luck as he had an extremely hot looking babe sitting behind him. When Bella wrapped her hips around his he had this sudden urge to stop the bike and make swift passionate love to her right here, right now. He knew this wasn't the time or place, but it was definitely going to be very soon. He imagined laying her down beneath him, as he kissed every inch of her body.

Thirty minutes later, they all arrived at the house. As Edward came to a stop next to his brother, Bella slowly loosened her grip. Taking off his helmet Edward held the bike steady as Bella got off. As she took off her own helmet, Bella smiled weakly.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, slightly concerned.

"I'm fine; it's just been a little while since I've been on the back of a motorcycle." Bella replied.

"You did fine, Bella." Edward replied, smiling at her.

"Thank you." Bella said, blushing.

"Hey you two, I'm starved. Let's go into the house, and celebrate!" Jasper replied.

Smiling down at her, Edward reached for Bella's hand and guided her towards the front door.

"What's that?" Bella asked glancing at the side of the house.

"Where, Bella?" Edward asked.

"There, right by the house." Bella said, pointing.

"That's our rock-climbing wall. When we're not racing we keep in shape by rocking-climbing, surfing, and off road racing." Edward explained.

"Isn't rock climbing dangerous?" Bella asked.

Leading her away from the wall, Edward could only chuckle.

"Riding a motorcycle is more dangerous than rock climbing."

"How can it be more dangerous?" Bella asked.

"When you rock climb, you're hooked up to ropes and harnesses.

When you're on a motorcycle your only protection is a helmet." Edward explained.

"Oh…" Bella said.

"Come on, or my brother's going to eat all the food." Edward said, pulling Bella close to him.

Sighing, Bella leaned close to Edward as he led her towards the house.

"You smell really nice." Edward whispered, as he pulled Bella close to him. Shivering, Bella smiled as Edward pulled her closer.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked curiously.

"No." Bella replied.

"Hey you two, you better get in here!" Alice shouted from the back door.

A few hours later, after eating dinner and having a little too much to drink, Bella and Alice started yawning.

"I had a great time guys, but I think it's time for Alice and me to head home." Bella said, her voice slightly slurred.

"Bella, I don't think you're in any condition to go anywhere." Edward said quietly.

"What are you talking about, Edward? We're fine. Besides, it's getting late, and I want to sleep in my own bed." Bella said frowning.

Glancing over at Alice, Edward gave her a pleading look.

"Bella, I'm going to have to agree with Edward. We're both too drunk to go anywhere." Alice replied.

"What are you talking about? We're not going to be the ones driving home." Bella exclaimed.

"Bella, Alice's right. It's too dangerous for either of you to ride on the back of our motorcycles. You look too relaxed and that's not a good thing." Jasper said coming to his girlfriend's defense.

"Fine, then where the hell are we going to sleep?" Bella asked.

Glancing at Edward and Jasper, Alice just grinned. "I'm sure the guys won't mind if we stay the night."

"Excuse me? No offense guys, but there is no way I'm staying the night here." Bella said standing up.

"Bella, be reasonable. Where else are we going to stay?" Alice asked.

"Bella, you can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Edward said quietly.

"I appreciate the offer Edward, but no thank you. I couldn't impose." Bella said walking to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked, watching her sister reach for her phone.

"I'm going to call a cab." Bella replied.

"I don't think so!" Alice said frowning, as she got up and quickly crossed the room grabbing the phone out of her sister's hand.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Bella snapped.

"Guys, can you excuse us for a moment, I need to talk to my sister." Alice asked glancing at them.

"Edward why don't we clean the mess in the kitchen, and give the girl's some time to talk." Jasper replied looking at his brother.

Minutes later, after the guys left the room, Alice turned to glare at her sister.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Alice asked.

"What the fuck are you talking about? All I wanted to do was call a cab. I'm not the one who grabbed the phone out of my hand." Bella said, glaring back at her sister.

"Bella, I can't believe you're that blind. Think about it, we're here alone with Edward and Jasper. There's nobody else that would try to take Edward's attention away from you. Hell, he told you, you could sleep in his bed." Alice replied.

Suddenly, Alice noticed the pained expression cross her sister's face. As Bella quickly turned her head away, Alice noticed a tear rolling down Bella's cheek.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, quietly.

"Nothing…" Bella said avoiding her sister's gaze.

"Why are you crying then?" Alice asked.

"I'm not crying." Bella replied, angrily.

"Bella, as soon as I mentioned that Edward said you could sleep in his bed, you got upset. So, tell me what's wrong." Alice exclaimed.

"It's like you said, he offered to let me sleep in his bed." Bella said quietly.

"That's it? You're upset that he's letting you sleep in his bed? Now I know you're nuts." Alice replied.

"You idiot, I'm upset that he's not going to sleep with me. He said I could sleep in his bed, and he'd sleep on the couch." Bella snapped.

"Oh…" Alice said understanding.

"It's not that I don't want to sleep in his bed, but it would be nice if he was with me." Bella said, sighing.

"Bella, did you ever think to maybe tell him that you don't like sleeping alone. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to keep you company in bed." Alice replied.

"Alice, I can't just ask him to sleep with me. That's tacky." Bella said, as the guys came back into the room.

"Did you get everything settled?" Jasper asked, walking over to stand next to his girlfriend.

"Oh yes…Bella's going to stay the night. Aren't you, sis?" Alice asked, glancing at her.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me use your bed, Edward." Bella muttered.

"Well, it's getting late, so why don't we all try to get a little sleep?" Jasper exclaimed, grinning at his girlfriend.

"That sounds good to me." Alice replied, following her lover out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, it's getting late, so why don't we all try to get a little sleep?" Jasper exclaimed, grinning at his girlfriend.

"That sounds good to me." Alice replied, following her lover out of the room.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh…Oh, I'm fine. I guess the alcohol's getting to me." Bella replied, glancing back at him.

"Well, let me walk you to my room." Edward said, pulling her closer. Smiling, Bella placed her hand in his, and allowed him to pull her next to him.

"Mmmm, you smell really nice." Edward replied, closing his eyes as he sniffed her hair.

"So do you." Bella whispered back.

"Come on, I'll show you to my room." Edward exclaimed, wrapping his arm around her, and guiding her towards the stairs.

Pulling her closer, Edward couldn't believe his luck. Here was a woman who was extremely hot, and made his blood boil. He knew he would have to do everything in his power to make sure he wouldn't lose her. As they reached the top of the stairs, he guided her towards his room.

"Here you go, remember, if you need anything, I'll be downstairs on the couch." Edward said, lightly kissing her cheek.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to remember that." Bella replied, smiling up at him.

"Goodnight, Bella." Edward whispered.

"Goodnight." Bella replied back. Glancing down at her, Edward just smiled.

"What?" Bella asked. Lowering his head, Edward gently cupped Bella's chin in his hand, and kissed her lips.

Edward led Bella into his room and pulled down the covers on his bed.

"Hop in." he grinned.

Bella laughed softly and sank down onto the waterbed sighing at the wonderful softness of the bed.

Pulling the blankets up over her, he gently kissed her on the cheek. "If you need me, I'll be in the living room. Sweet dreams." Edward said softly.

"Thank you" Bella murmured wearily.

As Edward left the room, Bella was lulled to sleep by the gentle wave motion of the bed and the cozy warmth of it.

All of a sudden the motorcycle was out of control, spinning on the road. Even though she was riding the bike, she could also see it from the side of the road. It left black skid marks on the pavement and Bella screamed as the motorcycle slammed into a cement wall, breaking Edward's neck. She screamed again and kicked and flailed her arms, waking up in a tangle of bed sheets. The door burst open and Alice, Jasper and Edward all tumbled into the room.

"Bella! Are you ok?" Alice asked, crawling on the bed to get to her sister.

Bella whimpered and burst into tears, clinging to her sister. Edward sat down on the side of the bed and took one of Bella's hands, gently stroking it.

"What happen, Bella?" he asked softly.

"Bad dream," Bella choked out between sobs, "Me and Edward on a motorcycle. Bike out of control. Slammed into a cement wall. Broke Edward's neck and I watched it happen."

Alice shot a worried look at Edward and Jasper and smoothed her sister's hair. "Shh, it's ok, it was all a dream. See? Edward's right here."

Bella looked up at Edward, tears streaming down her cheeks. Edward gently pried her loose from Alice and took her into his own arms.

"I'm not hurt Bella, I'm just fine" he said kissing her on top of the head.

"Why don't you and I go outside for a breath of fresh air?"

Jasper took the hint and helped Alice off the bed.

"Jasper, I…" Alice started, looking worriedly at her sister. "It's ok, she'll be fine." Jasper said gently leading Alice back to his bedroom.

Edward helped Bella up and after she blew her nose and dried her eyes on a tissue he led her outside, snagging a blanket off of the couch to keep her warm. The night was cool and clear. The stars sparkled in the sky like little diamonds. Bella shivered and Edward wrapped the blanket around her.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked.

Bella sniffed, "Yeah, I'll be fine". She was kind of embarrassed that she had made such a scene so to change the subject she said, "So how do you climb this wall?"

"Oh, easy" Edward said and as Bella dropped the blanket he helped her into the harness and hooked her up.

"Ok, climb" Edward said. Bella laughed and started to climb, not looking down.

Halfway up, she stopped. "Edward, I'm stuck. Please help me down." Bella asked, glancing down at him.

Smiling, Edward looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What will you give me for rescuing you?" Edward asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Bella stuttered.

"If I help you down, don't you think it would be fair to give me something in return?" Edward exclaimed, as he drew closer.

"Like what?" Bella asked, frowning.

"Oh, I don't know, say a kiss?" Edward shrugged.

"Edward, I'm not going to kiss you, just so you can get me down from here." Bella replied.

"Suit yourself." Edward replied, slowly walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Bella cried out.

"Back to bed, I'm tired." Edward replied.

"You can't just leave me hanging here! My arms are hurting!" Bella panicked.

"Agree to give me a kiss, and I'll help you down." Edward said quietly.

"Fine, I'll give you a kiss if you help me." Bella said defeated.

Grinning, Edward reached up and gently, but firmly, placed his strong hands around her waist. "Let go. I won't let you fall." Edward whispered as he slowly leaned forward towards Bella.

Biting her lower lip, Bella let go and quickly sucked in her breath as Edward slowly lowered her down his long masculine body. When she was able to feel the ground beneath her feet, she tried pushing away from him.

"Where's my kiss?" Edward asked after undoing the harness and helping Bella out of it, while letting her put a little distance between them. Leaning forward on the balls of her feet, Bella gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"That was not a kiss." Edward frowned at her.

"Well, next time you should be a little more specific as to the kind of kiss you want." Bella chuckled, turning away.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Now we're getting to the good part...hehe..**

Grabbing her shoulder firmly, Edward turned her around quickly and pulled her close to his hard body.

"This is the kind of kiss I want from you." he said as he lowered his head and covered her mouth with his own.

Every single nerve in Bella's body felt on fire, as she was dimly aware that his tongue was trying to force its way into her mouth. As she slowly parted her lips, she felt a sudden rush to her loins when his tongue found hers and tried coaxing it back into his mouth. While their tongues were entangled, Bella was barely aware that she was being slowly walked backwards, until she felt her back come against the wall. Placing her hands on his shoulders, near his neck, Bella allowed Edward to let his hands roam over her upper body.

While keeping her mouth busy, Edward slowly pulled Bella's shirt from her jeans, and gently began to caress her stomach up to her covered breasts. Breaking contact from her mouth, Edward looked down into her eyes. Knowing what he wanted, without using any words, Bella only nodded.

Smiling, Edward quickly pulled Bella's shirt over her head, and undid her bra, letting them fall into a pile next to their feet.

"You're very beautiful." Edward whispered as he leaned forward and began nibbling at her neck, while Bella gasped and pulled him closer.

Closing her eyes, Bella shuddered as her overly sensitive nipples rubbed against Edward's t-shirt.

"Are you okay?" Edward whispered, as he started nibbling at her ear.

Moaning, Bella tilted her head, so Edward could have better access to her ear.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked, raising his head slightly to look at her.

"Nothing…" Bella moaned again.

"Do you want me to stop?" Edward asked, smiling.

"Don't you dare!" Bella whispered glaring at him.

Laughing, Edward lowered his head again and started to place light kisses from Bella's ear, down her neck, to the top of her shoulder. "You're very beautiful Bella; I could stay like this with you all night." he whispered, as he rubbed his covered chest against her erect nipples.

"Please…" Bella begged, as Edward brought his hand up to pinch her nipples making them hard.

"Please what?" Edward asked, rubbing his palm against the nub.

"I…I don't know. I can't think clearly right now." Bella groaned as she bent slightly backwards thrusting her breast into Edward's hand.

"Come with me." Edward whispered, as he pulled Bella away from the wall over to a clear area on the ground.

"Stay right here." Edward replied, walking over to where Bella had dropped the blanket.

Picking it up, he brought it back to where Bella was standing and spread it out on the ground. Smiling, he got down on his knees while pulling Bella down to his level. Giving her a quick kiss, he gently forced her to lie on the blanket while he kneeled above her. Reaching over, he quickly pulled off her shoes and socks, and placed them nearby. As he began to unbutton her jeans, he glanced up at her face and noticed her reaction.

"Bella?" Edward asked, stopping his movements.

"Hmm?" Bella asked, feeling her heart race.

"If you want me to stop, all you have to do is say it." Edward said quietly.

"I don't want you to stop." Bella whispered back to him.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, as he finished unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans.

"Yes." Bella said sighing.

As Edward pulled both her jeans and panties off her body, Bella felt a sudden chill. Noticing her shudder, Edward quickly moved between her legs and slowly laid himself on top of her.

"Are you cold?" he asked, whispering in her ear.

"A little…no, don't get up." Bella replied, trying to force him to lie back on top of her.

"I'll be right back." Edward said, getting up off her and walking over towards the house.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked, lifting up onto her elbows, watching him.

Smiling, he opened the lid of a large container next to the house, and pulled out a rolled up sleeping bag.

Walking back to where Bella was laying on the ground, he unrolled the sleeping bag next to her and unzipped it.

"Get in." Edward replied, crouching down next to her.

"What?" Bella asked, slightly confused.

"Get in the sleeping bag, you won't be cold." Edward replied, gently pulling her into the sleeping bag.

"What about you?" Bella asked biting her lip as Edward flipped the top of the sleeping bag over her.

"Don't worry, there's enough room in there for two people." Edward said, pulling his shirt over his head.

Watching him drop his shirt on the ground, Bella's eyes grew wide as she saw that his body was shaped like a god's. She couldn't help but notice his well toned and muscular chest each time he raised his arms.

"Like what you see?" Edward asked, grinning, as he noticed her expression.

"Uh…" Bella replied.

Chuckling, Edward unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pushing them along with his boxers down to his feet. Stepping out of them, Bella couldn't help but notice his cock was huge. It was standing at attention, pointing upwards; as he bent down to open the sleeping bag.

"Scoot over." Edward replied, lying down next to her.

Moving over to make room, Bella suddenly felt the warmth of Edward's body when he pulled her into his arms.

"This is going to sound stupid but why do you have a sleeping bag in the box over there?" Bella asked, not knowing what else to say.

"When Jasper and I go on vacation, we usually sleep out in the open underneath the stars. We've found it to be easier to leave them out here then to put them somewhere in the house where we couldn't find them." Edward explained as he turned on his side, while lifting his head to look at her.

"Oh…" Bella replied.

"Now, where were we?" Edward said leaning closer to Bella's face.

"Um, I'm not sure." Bella whispered gazing deep into his eyes, while licking her lips.

"Oh yes, I remember." Edward said softly, while lowering his mouth over hers.

Closing her eyes, Bella parted her lips to allow Edward's tongue to invade her mouth. Kissing her deeply, Edward brought his free hand up and slowly began to caress it up and down her flat stomach.

"What do you want, Bella?" he whispered, as he began to rub the tip of her nipple with his palm.

"Keep doing that, it feels really good."

Smiling, Edward took the nub of her nipple between his finger and thumb and began to pinch and pull it, causing it to become hard. His hand glided up her chest to her neck and into the tangles of her hair. Edward stopped kissing her and when Bella opened her eyes, she saw him looking at her very tenderly. He brushed a lock of hair off of her face, caressing her cheek and jaw.

"I don't know how anyone could treat you so badly Bella. If you were mine I would worship the ground you walk on."

Bella shuddered, feeling his warm breath on her face. His hand left her cheek and traveled again down her body. When he reached between her legs, he slowly ran his fingers through the silky hair. Edward pressed his lips up against Bella's and cupped her womanhood. Sighing, she bent her leg, opening herself up to him. Edward's hand slid further in between her legs and began a gentle exploration. He gently tugged on the fat outer lips and slowly dragged a finger up and down the moist slit. Bella moaned into his mouth and jutted her hips forward, moving with his finger. Edward slowly slid his middle finger down to her steamy opening and slid easily in. His cock became hard as a rock as he felt how hot and wet she was inside. He slid the finger back out of her and slid it up to her clit, gently teasing it and rubbing softly.

Pulling back, he looked deep into her eyes.

"I want to be inside of you," he whispered.

Chills shot up and down her spine and she nodded, moving so she was lying on her back. Rolling himself on top of her and propping himself up on his elbows, he slid between her legs. The head of his cock unerringly found her entrance and he pushed gently. Bella gasped with pleasure as his throbbing member stretched her wide. She spread her legs even further and wrapped them around Edward's lean body.

"Oh my God," Edward moaned, "You feel incredible."

He started a gentle rhythm which Bella soon joined, moving her hips up and down to match his own movements. Edward gently kissed her all over her face and neck as they moved together as one. While moaning into her ear, while picking up his pace, Edward made Bella gasp with bewilderment.

She'd had sex before, but this was something altogether different. Edward's touch made her body feel like it was melting and his kiss took her to heaven. Bella rose on a wave of pure, sweet bliss, crying out softly as she came. Several minutes later, Edward grunted burying himself as deep as possible while his own orgasm took over.

Panting, Edward looked down at Bella.

"You ok?" he asked softly.

"That was amazing," Bella breathed. Edward chuckled and then turned serious as he felt the first drops of rain fall.

"We'd better get inside," he said, regretting having to separate his body from Bella's.

He rolled out of the sleeping bag and helped Bella up. She grabbed all of their clothes and he threw the sleeping bag back into the outdoor bin. The rain came down in sheets and Bella squealed. They ran naked to the back door and burst into the house laughing. They tiptoed upstairs keeping an eye on Jasper's door and snuck into Edward's room.


End file.
